Switched at Birth
by xxxWhySoSiriusxxx
Summary: Hermione had a happy life with her family till one day she came home to an empty trashed house. A sudden glamour ended and questions were left unanswered when a sudden note was found. How will Hermione take it if she finds out her whole childhood was a lie. HrxDM. RWxLB HPxLL DUMBLEDORE AND RON BASHING!
1. Chapter 1

** Switched At Birth**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe, I don't claim ownership .**

**Author Notes: Serious Weasley and Dumbledore Bashing**

_September 18, 1997_

Hermione's heart was beat raced as her 17th birthday came closer and closer. She had been feeling a bit off today, not in a bad sense, just odd as the day went on. Something big was going to happen she could feel it. As the apprehension overwhelmed her she got lost in her thoughts and failed to hear the whispers from across the hall or the light flicker under here door.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

"Jim, what are we going to do? The brat will finally be awakened, and I don't want to be her when her parents arrive." Lidia Granger paced back and forth across the room while her husband sat calmly on the bed. He didn't worry about this, for he had a plan and knew it would go perfectly. He wasn't going to take any heat that could come from this situation just because Albus bloody Dumbledore saddled him and his wife with the constant annoyance known as Hermione Granger. 16 years of the chit and he could not be more ready to get rid of the girl. It wouldn't have been so bad if she had grown out of her ugly; awkward, bookworm stage, but that day has yet to come.

"Lidia, stop pacing, you're giving me a headache," Jim paused to massage his temples. "Here's what's going to happen, we will make it look like we were captured by these Death Eaters Hermione is always going on about, while she is out with Ron and Harry." Jim was excited that today was the day he would finally be ridden of the burden that was children. He had spent 16 almost 17 years of his life faking love for a snotty know-it-all and was counting down the minutes till he could live his life. _ 24 minutes._

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

When this plan all began, Dumbledore was always on edge. But as the years went on and he saw Hermione Granger grow up; awkward, bookish, and mediocre. Her brain power was amazing, but her actual magic still under his power binds was far behind what it could be. His glamour, emotion, and power binds he placed on her held for 15 years and he hoped things would go his way. What would happen if the glamour failed or the parents figured out what he had done, what would the Order say? If they could only see his way, that he was doing all he could for the betterment of all the wizarding world in the future. If they could see that only he knew what was best for them. He had defeated Gellert Grindelwald and lost so much in his life and it was all for the sake of humanity. But that didn't change a thing and Albus knew he would never tell a soul for as long as he would live, and at 153 he seemed to be doing great.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Ron walked through his house with a sneer on his face and swagger in this stance that didn't quite seem to match his demeanor. Hermione was getting older now and would finally take interest in boys and having a boyfriend. As her best mate he knew it would be him that caught her attention, for who else could other than him. He would play the part well in public, but he knew a prude when he saw one, and Hermione would never give him what he wanted. He would just have to go find the lovely Lavender, when the need for a real partner arrived. Till then Ron would show Hermione just how much she would need him.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Hermione left her house at 10 o'clock and the day looked great, she was meeting the guys, Harry and Ron, at the local ice cream shop, and was excited to see her best friends. However the meeting went sour. After calling out their names, she noticed Ron giving her a once over that held in certain places left he feeling dirty and knew this year things would change. Ordering quickly she tried to have a good trip out with her friends but Ron was being a complete arse, and too touchy for her and made it impossible to stay as long as she had hoped. Heading back home after only an hour she felt like she had wasted a good day she could have been reading under her tree, or getting ready for Hogwarts. Getting back to her street, she walked up her drive way passed her parents car and went to the door to unlock it, because even when someone was in the house they locked the door. Hermione's heart dropped to her stomach when she saw the door was slightly ajar. Pushing past the door she surveyed the living room and was aghast about the damage displayed around the room; pictures burned, books torn apart, furniture cut with knives still resting in the material.

"Mum, dad! Are you okay?" She yelled through the house but only received silence, worried the Death Eater had come while she was out she started looking for her parents or and sign as to where she could have gone. Racing up the stairs she reached her parents room and threw open the door, only to see it was in a similar state as the living room. About to get in touch with Albus, she walked too her door, to check the damage, turned the knob, but it didn't give. _'Why,_ she thought,_ would my room still be locked by my wandless spell if _Death_ Eater were at fault? _Looking back at the destruction she couldn't help but notice they were all destroyed by what looked like muggle methods. Walking back into her parent's room she began her search, looking for anything she could to get a clue as to what had happened. Stepping in every nook and cranny, looking under all the furniture, part of the floor board gave a small bit under her weight suggesting it was hollow underneath. It was, and a large hole held 17 journals, a folder with paper in it, and a thin vial with a misty colored liquid in it. Opening the folder she saw a birth certificate, adoption papers and other less legal papers all stuffed into the pockets haphazardly. Grabbing the adoption papers she almost passed out when she read the names on the papers. Her eyes filled with tears of frustration and confusion.

_Jim and Lidia Granger adopt Frost Bella Zabini on 25__th__ of September. Signed Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._


	2. Chapter 2

**Switched at Birth**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have, never will, sorry**

Hermione's hands shook as she looked down at the adoption papers. How…that was all she could think about, was how did this come to be. Forcing herself to continue, she laid all the papers in front of her. A birth certificate, adoption files, a couple of pictures, and a thin vial. Looking back down at the adoption files she quickly determined that they were all muggle versions, not one paper was magical. She browsed the written pages and saw nether of her birth parents signatures were present in any of the forms. More pages were shifted through and Hermione found out her name had been legally changed to Hermione Jean Granger from Frost Belle Zabini. The person who signed this form was once again Albus Dumbledore. This struck her hard because the only magical person to sign the papers were Professor Dumbledore, and the only muggles to sign the forms were her paren- no foster parents. Then it dawned on her, the magical adoptions forms must have the both of the birth parents signatures for the papers to be cleared by the ministry. Anger set in as the knowledge that someone took her away from her family. Pushing through more pages she came upon a small hand written note.

_Dear Jim and Lidea Granger,_

_ Thank you for agreeing to take in the Zabini child. It would not have been necessary if the prophecy hadn't stated that together the twins would do unspeakable things in the name of "the greater good". That could only mean the Zabinis were planning to have their children join the Death Eaters for the "right cause" but I knew better. In the vial are some memories from Frost's birth, in my perspective. Keep them hidden, and never let Frost see them._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Rage filled her, consumed her till all she could see was red as tears threatened to fall. Not only was she adopted, and taken from her parents, she was given to a couple who didn't even want her. Why was she taken from the Zabini's in the first place? What was this so called prophecy and why was it so important? Setting the note down moving the papers back into the folder after writing down her birth and adoptive parent's names as well as her own real name she set it aside and grabbed the journals.

Hermione began to read, slowly at first then with more gusto as hot wet tears streamed down her cheek bones. They didn't want her or love her every from the looks of the entries. One would think that over time when given a child to look after that was as well-mannered as Hermione had been they would have learned to love her. Apparently that was wrong, only a couple years old Hermione started to show magic, and to a viewing eye the Grangers looked slightly frightened and extremely proud, which would have been the proper reaction. In public and even at home around Hermione the act never faded and the Grangers were ecstatic that she was "special". But these journals told otherwise, they held every thought Lidea and Jim ever had about Hermione. Skimming each entry in every single journal she couldn't help but notice that she was never called Hermione in any of the pages, just "the brat…the little chit…snotty know-it-all." Every name was a stab at her heart and another layer of ice in her eyes. Throwing the journals all over the room she grabbed the folder and vial and headed to her room slamming both doors in the process.

Laying down on her bed, she took a long minute to observe the room she grew up in and a wave a nausea attacked her as she saw reminisce of the fake life she lived without even knowing. Pink frill and lace covered the pale off white color of her walls and carpet. Pictures of every birthday, every holiday, every family outing lined her walls and shelves. Wanting to forget about the lies she went into her closet and grabbed the bowl off the top shelf and flung it into the air letting go as it skimmed across the air and came to a stop in the middle of her room. Harry had given her a pensive for Christmas last year and she planned on using it. Clutching the vial in her hand she uncorked it and poured the silvering memory flow into the dish. Mentally preparing herself, she plunged her head into the scene.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Hermione looked around with bleary eyes as she tried to determine her location. It took all of two seconds to decide she was at a hospital as doctors and nurses rushed around with equipment, and talked to families bearing news. Catching her gaze was a tall man with white hair, half-moon glasses, and a long silver beard running down the front of his form and without a doubt Hermione knew this man was Professor Dumbledore. Quickly following him down what seemed like endless corridors, they passed by many people but no one acknowledged him. This surprised her because she knew they were in a magical hospital for she could feel the magic shift around her in perfect harmony and the fact that Dumbledore was famous for his part in the first Wizard War in Britain. At least it surprised her until she saw the shimmer of a Notice-Me-Not charm around the man and a strong one at that. 'Now why would Dumbledore want to stay hidden so bad?' Hermione asked herself, when the man abruptly stopped in front of a room. The name Zabini was floating above the closed door and the occupants of the room could easily be heard through it.

"Zabini, you had better hope this baby is adorable enough to make me forget how much I hate you right now!" The woman. Mrs. Zabini yelled between breathy screams of pain. No one ever said child birth was easy and Mr. Zabini would feel his wife's wrath later, he had no doubt of that. Hermione listened her parents as her mom yelled at her father and he only replied with soothing and loving words. This meant she was being born right this second, Hermione was witnessing her own birth as odd as that was. The doctors were telling her mom she needed one big push, then a high pitched wail could be heard over her mother's pained screams. Dumbledore walked din following a hospital nurse, trailing behind the both of them, Hermione slipped into the delivery room.

Gazing down at her mother, Hermione was taken aback by her beauty; with long black hair only slightly tamer than her own bushy curls, dark caramel skin stood out against the white hospital gown, and sky blue eyes were surrounded by dark long lashes. A look of accomplishment, exhaustion, and love graced her face. In the mother's arms were two newborn babies, one wrapped in blue, the other pink. That was her and her brother, Hermione thought as she looked upon the happy family in tears. This was supposed to be her life, and Hermione was determined to get revenge on anyone involved with ripping her from her happiness, as a hard look graced her eyes. Just as the parents began to relax the nurse stated she needed to check the little girl's heath and took her into a different room, only to be followed by Dumbledore, Hermione in toe. Once the heath was confirmed the nurse turned to return the baby when Dumbledore walked into the room Notice-Me-Not charm gone. Before she could ask any questions His wand was out pointed at the witch and he was murmuring words in hushed tones. Hermione felt herself being pulled out of the memory only to see Dumbledore grab hold of her as a newborn and apparate away from the hospital, and Mrs. Zabini's sad wails filled the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Switched At Birth**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have, never will, sorry**

Falling back on her bedroom floor, Hermione just stared at the pensive in shock. This was all his fault, Dumbledore did this to her. In that second Hermione knew she would never be the same. Taking supply of everything she needed she grabbed her pouch, making sure the undetectable extension charm was still activated she grabbed everything she thought she would need (her books), leaving all the pictures and other "memories" still in the house, she went out to the backyard and grabbed her shovel. Hoping her adoptive parents left in a hurry and left it, she began to dig up the ground by the large tree. Hearing the metal click as she hit the container, she pulled out a locked box and shoved it in her bag, left the backyard through the gate and walked down the street without a look back.

Hermione stopped at the edge of the road and stuck a determined hand into the air. A loud crash rung out as the Knight bus appeared at the curb beside her. Stan Shunpike stepped from the bus to greet her and begin his speech. Hermione, instead of accepting his offered hand, placed 13 sickles in it and made her way to an empty bunk. Sitting up, she waited for the hot chocolate she paid for and the questions that would undoubtedly come with it.

"So are you going to tell me your name? Or do you just want the hot chocolate?" Stan questioned with one hand holding said drink the other grasping The Prophet. His eyebrow raised as he stared at the young witch who still hadn't answered.

"I'm Frost and I need to go to the Leaky Cauldron, if you please." Hermione answered deciding that at this point she had only two hours left till she was 17 and the glamour would run out. She might as well get used to being called Frost, because she refused to be a Granger anymore. That chapter of her life was over, and Frost was actually looking forward to burning that bridge once it was crossed.

Taking a hint Stan handed her the drink and went to tell Ernie the next location. Frost made sure to drink a large gulp of the drink so when the bus shot forward, which it did, the beverage wouldn't spill all over her. It only took a total of three minutes before the bus pulled over in front of the Leaky Cauldron, and Frost was off the bus and into the building in under 30 seconds. As she closed the door she could hear the small shrunken head yell, "Take it away Ernie" in an odd accent.

"Welcome, to the Leaky Cauldron, how may I help you," the landlord Tom asked with a toothy off-center smile. He motioned Frost in the door with a wave of his hand. "I would love a Butterbeer and a room till September 1st, if that were possible? I can play you upfront if you told me the price." Sticking her hand into her bag she pulled out the small metal box she had dug up earlier that day. She set it on the bar and unclasped her necklace, removing the key from the chain. When the box un-clicked and opened, Frost pulled the key back out of the lock and dropped it in her pouch. Said box held all the money Frost had received since she was 11, converted into galleons, just in case it was needed. Handing him the decided price, she closed the box, locking it again and shoving it in her purse.

"Well Miss, you will be staying in room 17, it's up the stairs and down the hall on the right, will you be needing any help with luggage or anything else just ask." With an off center smile, as she said she was fine to find her way by herself, he walked away towards the bar. Up the uneven stairs, and down the corridor to her room, she pushed the door open and set up ward and locked her door. No one would be able to get in unless she wanted them too. This would be her home till school started again, and that didn't bother her like she thought it should have.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Another year had passed and the hole in the Zabini family, still had yet to be filled. Tomorrow was Blaise's birthday and he should be excited but each year it got harder for him to find a reason to celebrate. Almost 17 years ago, Dumbledore stole his sister right out of the hospital and his mother was never the same. He could remember the first time he saw his mother smile, he was six years old. His father wore a small locket on a large chain every day, it was meant for his baby girl. Not a day went by that the Zabini couple didn't miss their daughter, or Blaise his twin. But this year would be different, Blaise didn't know how he knew, he could just feel his sister was coming home this year. Sending an owl to his best mate, he asked him to be on the lookout for a girl their age with silver hair, and different eyes. It would be easy to find Frost, because of her eyes, but the really catch was the tattoo she has. When twins are born, they are born with matching magical tattoos that grew when the body grew. Blaise and Frost had large angel wings that covered almost all their back and started in-between their shoulder. His wings became darker as they grew in size, so know they were midnight blue. It was because of this that he knew his sister's color would be a deep blood red. It would match the natural red in his hair, like his blue would match Frost's hair. It connected the twins together, their perfect opposite. Now all he had to do was get her back and he could finally, truly celebrate his, no, their birthday for the first time.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Draco only wanted to sleep in peace, but apparently that was too much to ask for, because that blasted tapping noise would not go away. At this rate the bloody owl would not go away until it broke his damn window. With a long sigh, he heaved himself out of bed and grabbed the letter tied to the frustrated outstretched owl's leg. Tossing the payment into the pouch, the owl flew out the opened window with a huff. Seeing the Zabini family crest on the note, Draco let out a growl, school started tomorrow and he wanted to enjoy his last days of freedom around the house. Waking up at 8:30 was not in his plan, tearing open the letter, he skimmed the text but his eyes were drawn to a name, one he hadn't heard in years. Frost.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Frost got out of her bed with a moan, her whole body ached. She needed a hot shower desperately, and trudged to the bathroom. A shock ran through her as she remembered, today was her birthday. Throwing open the door, she hit the light switch and turned toward the mirror. Her breath hitched as she stared at the woman in the reflection. Long silver hair fell to her waist with natural blue highlights coursing through it. Elegant arched eyebrows laid on caramel skin, long dark eyelashes framed violet eyes. She was amazed at what she saw, unfortunately she had gotten shorter, but curvier than before. She used to be about 5'5", now she was about 5'3". She wasn't sure how she felt about this, why did she have to get shorter? She had already been short, and the boys towered over her, at this rate she would get cramps in her neck. Other than her height she was pleasantly surprised with the changes. She looked fantastic, if it weren't for her skin tone she could have been mistaken for a Veela. Taking off her pajamas she stepped into the shower and let the heat wash away the stiffness of the night before. Today was the start of a new life. Today was the day the world would know the name Frost Bella Zabini.


	4. Chapter 4

**Switched At Birth**

**Chapter 4**

The fire engine red train blared its whistle, signaling to all the loitering children that it was time to leave. Frost took her new trunk and boarded the Hogwarts Express. She headed away from her normal compartment only to run into a redheaded wall. Falling down on the floor, she started muttering curses at the force in her way. Shifting her eyes up, she saw the freckled face of Ron Weasley. He stared down at me with a weird look, but I refused to make it seem like I knew who he was. I am no longer Hermione Granger, I am Frost Zabini and she doesn't know anybody here.

"Hello, can I help you? Are you going to just stand there? Just gonna stand there, got it, thanks for the hand Ginger." Frost asked looking up toward the tall redhead gapping down at her. The dumb look on his face clued her into the fact that he had heard absolutely nothing she had said. If everyone was going to react this way, it would be a long year.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Ron looked down at the girl laying at his feet, and was hit with a wave of lust. Her elegantly arched violet eyes drew him in even before he saw her killer body, clad in an emerald green top, black leather pants, and spiked heels. This was one hell of a bird, and Ron decided then and there that Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown simply didn't matter anymore. This exotic looking new girl on the other hand did, and he would make sure to leave a strong impression on her.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." He said thrusting his hand out to help her to her feet. She stared at the hand for a minute before grabbing it and letting him help her up.

"I can tell that's why I was on the floor to begin with." Her sarcasm was pouring from her tongue, but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Weasley, Ron Weasley." He said trying to copy the suave of that man in the movie Harry and him watched. He saw her jaw drop and smirked he knew it would work.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

He was joking right, Frost couldn't believe he just said that. She didn't think he could have sounded more pompous if he tried.

"Yeah….I'm Frost." She said drawing out the yeah, so hopefully he would catch her sass this time. Still clueless Ron smiled at her till she turned grabbed her trunk and strutted past Ron with a clink of her heels on the floor. Was this really the boy she thought she liked? She hoped as Frost she would acquire better taste in men.

Checking every compartment she searched for an empty one, to try a figure out a game plan. She would have to tell Professor McGonagall, because she refused to talk to the supposed "Headmaster". She didn't want anything to do with him and would not mind putting him in her place. Sliding open the door she set her luggage on the opposite bench and sat Indian style on the floor, crossing her legs and started to meditate. Calming herself she focused on her breathing and strengthening her Occlumency, she refused to even let the great Severus Snape break through her walls. Without even noticing Frost's magic had surrounded her and was starting to effect the environment near her. She began to lift off the floor and float in the middle of the room. Lights started to flicker around her and the weather outside clouded over almost like a shield and thunder could be heard as lightning flashed across the sky. Slowly she descended to the ground and everything went back to normal. Completely unaware of the events that just occurred she stayed on the floor with her eyes closed, simply breathing and relaxing into the silence.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Draco boarded the train leaving his mother with a simple kiss on the cheek and his father without a single look in his direction. He was still angry with his father for thinking that Pansy Parkinson would be a suitable match for him. He normally agreed with his father wholeheartedly but the dumb raven haired Slytherin didn't hold any appeal to Draco in the slightest. Walking down the hallways through each train car, to get to his regular compartment. He was almost there when he heard the one thing he was hoping to avoid.

"Drakey!" Screeched Pansy as she came running at him. Trying to avoid her horrid pink lipstick he sidestepped and she fell with a cry. Looking up at him, her eyes shining with unshed, fake tears and bottom lip sticky out in a pout she assumed was cute. She unfortunately did not realize it just made her look more like a pug than anything else.

"Pansy, didn't I say not to call me that." Draco said through clenched teeth. He absolutely loathed that stupid pet name, and she just didn't seem to get it.

"But Drakey…" Pansy started to talk only to be cut off

"Pansy, leave Draco alone, I need to have a word alone with him anyway. Go find Theo to entertain." Blaise walked up behind Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction he had started in. As the boys walked away they could her pansy whimpering in the background as she left to find one of her many (blind in Draco's opinion) suitors.

"You really saved me man, thanks." Draco said as they walked toward their compartment. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he said as the reached the right door. Before Blaise answered he looked up and gasped, Draco hearing this followed his friend's gaze to the most beautiful witch he had ever seen. It would have been amazing to just see her if not for a couple of large problems. One, the vision of beauty was floating off the floor of the room by about three feet. Two, the lights started flickering and the weather went from a gorgeous September day to cloudy, thunderstorm in mere seconds. Three, Blaise was stare at the girl and his normally dark caramel skin had gone oddly pale. Even after years of being without her, he knew who this girl was. Blaise moved toward the woman, and grabbed her into a fierce hug.

"Mia sorella" _my sister._


	5. Chapter 5

**Switched At Birth**

**Chapter 5**

Knocked out of her trance, Frost looked up into the sea green eyes of none other than Blaise Zabini. She gasped as he lunged to her on the floor and wrapped his arms around her middle. She heard him whisper "mia sorella" over and over again, and her mind just seemed to know that meant "my sister". She returned the hug before breaking it and kissing both his cheeks.

"Hello, fratello." She said with a smile. Happy tear came to her eyes, as the love for her shone in his.

"I have been waiting for you, caro." Blaise said and sat back on the ground facing Frost. "Mother and father will be pleased to know you have been found. Speaking of, _where were you_?" He yelled, and Frost took her wand out and put up strong silencing charms.

"I will tell you but first, hello **ferret**." Frost said with a smirk suited for a future Slytherin.

FZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDM

Crap, only three people ever called him ferret, and only one was ever a female. Granger. The same that had plagued his thoughts despite her unfortunate heritage.

"Grang-" Draco started to say her last name only to be cut off.

"-No, I am not nor ever will be a _Granger_." She spat the name. "I was born a Zabini, I am still a Zabini." Frost said with a determined look on her lovely face. Wait, he did not just think she was lovely, he couldn't, and this was his best mate's twin sister. That automatically meant that she was to be friend-zoned, completely off limits to him. That didn't mean he couldn't protect her from the stupid ginger oaf opening the compartment.

"Frost, I tried to find you! Why are you in here with all these snakes? Didn't anyone tell you they aren't trustworthy? Come on I'll take you to my friends and introduce you to some better people." Ron said with an annoying arrogance that showed he assumed she would go along with whatever he said.

"Why would I want to be anywhere else? I'm finally with my brother, what could you possibly offer me that would be worth more than my family?" Frost asked with sarcasm and sass interlaced with her tone. She let out a girly giggle as Ron's eyes widened comically as he shifted his gaze from Frost to Blaise.

"He's your family? You're a snake too? Well, I knew there was something wrong with you, when I saw you earlier." Ron said with a look of disgust in his stare.

"Oh, you mean when you bumped into me, and tried to look sexy as you checked me out? I'll just give you a few pointers, don't try you just look awkward." said Frost sweetly as Ron's face started to match his hair color. He was about to storm of when Frost said his name and gained Ron's attention again.

"I was under the impression that you were dating a Miss Hermione Granger?" Frost asked with an indignant look in her eyes.

"That mudblood, I planned on dumping her the next time I saw her, she's a prude who dresses like a spinster or cat lady. I'm going to be a famous Quidditch player, I need someone to match me in status, and she just won't cut it." Ron said in a bored tone.

Frost didn't know how to react, her heart broke a little at the thought of dating this baboon when he though so little about her. But truly she only felt anger about the fact that this type of male existed in the world and had the chance to do this to anyone.

Her eyes turned a deep red color, which Draco had only ever seen on the Dark Lord, and she raised her hand up to Ron's face and slapped him. _Hard_. The room dropped twenty degrees and Blaise could see his breath as a shiver raked through his body.

"How dare you use that poor girl, how dare you cheat on her with a bottle blonde bimbo named after a stupid flower, and how DARE you try and get ME to be a part of your idiotic conquests." Frost's voice started out calm and collected and grew in volume and intensity as she kept talking. She reached forward and grabbed the ginger's arm, who flinched as his skin turned blue.

Ron was quickly losing feeling in his arm, and yanked his arm away from the crazy silvery haired woman.

"What did you do to me? How did you know about Lavender? What happened to your eyes?" He fired off questions one right after the other.

"No," Frost said, "You don't get to ask questions, you only get to listen. Turn around, walk out of this compartment, and leave my family, friends, and I alone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Ron said, and all but ran out of the room. Frost hoped she didn't have to see him again until much later.

"Sis that was scary cool, no pun intended, I'm not sure I want to know how you did it, but let's hope he doesn't blab too much." Blaise said as he looked at Frost in admiration.

FZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDM

Draco had never see such an amazing display of magic. He had read all his family history books and none had ever spoken of a wizard or witch who could control elements. No matter how rare her gift seemed to be, Draco didn't have time this year to be distracted, and he had a hunch that that is exactly what Grang- Zabini would be. A beautiful distraction, he thought then shock his head. _Blaise would kill you if he knew you were thinking of his sister that way. _So he shook his head in hopes to clear his mind and turned to the twins.

"So Frost, are you going to tell us where you've been?" He watched as her eyes glazed over and once again turned a scary red color, that he had only ever seen on the dark lord.

"It is very simple, I was stolen, and now I am back. I never plan on going back to that neighborhood let alone the house." Frost spit out.

"And I would never ask you to go back, amore" taking his sister in his arms, Blaise held her until her anger left her body and she relaxed into his embrace, lolled to sleep by his steady breathing.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, because everyone else on the locomotive knew to leave the Slytherin Princes alone.

FZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDM

Vision clears, the fuzz goes away, and Frost is left looking at a dark corridor, with dim green lights adorning the torches on the wall. Not wanting move because she didn't know where she was, Frost stayed against a wall and waited. It didn't take long when she started to hear feet against the stone floor, getting louder and louder. A wall slid open and in walked Voldemort and someone who was never supposed to be seen with him, if not on the opposite side of the battlefield. Albus Dumbledore.

Frost watched eager to gain any information about the man who stole her from her family.

"Tom, why are you wasting my time? You have had numerous opportunities to dispose of the Potter child, and the Granger girl. What is taking you this long?" Albus questioned angry that his scapegoat was not doing his job.

"I will have it known that i sent a group of death eater to the Granger house just this past week old man." Voldemort read eyes stared into his previous professor's. "They reported back that the house was trashed, and there were no people on the property."

"That can't be true-" Albus started to yell at the Dark Lord, who did not take kindly to being doubted.

"Listen here, you bumbling fool, you have tried to keep people in your pocket, in your web of lies. Soon someone will find out the truth and when they do, i will step aside. you have made powerful enemies and I do not think you take that seriously. You may have taken me in as a child but that doesn't mean i owe you anything now." Toms reptilian mouth curved into a smirk.

"I paid you back a long time ago by ridding you of the Potter's just so you could have the boy. Oh, but don't worry, i take care of your wand for you when your dead." With his final words hanging in the air, the serpentine man walked out of the room.

Frost watched as her Headmaster roared with rage, and paced around the hallway.

"I will not have all my hard work destroyed. Harry is a submissive puppet, the redheaded clan have been payed off to act exactly how I want them, and the twins were split up before my plans were destroyed. The stupid Granger chit will ruin it all, without even knowing it."

The longer he spoke, the more pronounced his flush became. Frost had to smile about the fact that even when she didn't know that she was a Zabini, she was still giving Dumbledore hell.

"I will find her and I WILL get everything back to how it should be." He vowed and staled out of the room.

Once he left her vision, Frost left out a laugh, as if she was going to let the meddling git keep her from living her life how she was always supposed to.

Suddenly, it was like she was being moved into a different room, objects blurring beside her as she raced into the new location. this room seemed to resemble a throne room. Sitting in the dark high back chair, was the Dark Lord again, Frost now confused as to why she was seeing him again. As she watched the monstrosity of a snake, slide its way to its master, the large doors to the room opened and entered her parents. They walked forward and knelt before the ophidian man, and raised their heads up to him.

"Antonio, Camilla, what may I do for you today?" He asked looking down at his loyal followers.

"We wanted to alert you, My Lord, that today has had a feeling about it, even our son has said that he seemed to feel a connection to Frost."Camilla said watching Tom as he surveyed the situation.

"Could it be true, could my baby girl be back?" Antonio asked hoping his long time comrade and friend would be able to help him. He had missed too much of his daughter's life, and just wanted her back.

"I strongly believe that the magic and power between twins, can't be faked or ignored. If your son said he felt his sister, than I would be on the lookout for an owl. If she is in the area I will do all I can to help you find the rest of your family, my friend." Voldemort looked down at his friend with a smile, things were going to change for the better.

FZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDMFZDM

Opening her eyes, Frost smiled at the sight of her brother, happy to be back to her family for the first time sense birth. She closed her eyes and felt comfort knowing that as she played with her head on his lap, she was safe in her brother's presence.

Blaise meet her eyes, smiled and brushed some of her hair out of her face. This was what it was like, he thought, to have someone to take care of, who will love you unconditionally, without being a parent. He would be the first to tell anyone that he loved this feeling. He also would admit that he would keep all the boys at Hogwarts away from his sister. He just got her and wasn't about to let her go.

"I'm sorry, ma sorella, but you will need to put your robes on before we get to the castle." Blaise gazed down at her with a sad smile, as if moving her caused him pain.

"My dear fratello, I refuse to dress in robes that were not meant for me. I will need to get new robes that no longer have house colors residing on them, for a house i have never been apart of."

Draco smiled at how fiery the new Zabini daughter was, how ironic it was that her name fit her brother better with his cool demeanor. He was glad that the twins had found each other, for his best mates sake, both their and his parents sake, and the fact that he could be there to watch how the rest of the Hogwarts population would take it.

Yes he was very excited.

Fratello = brother

Caro = dear

Amore = love


	6. Chapter 6

**Switched At Birth**

**Chapter 6**

When the train stopped at the Hogsmeade Station, Frost trailed behind her brother and Draco to the carriages. Blaise stepped into an empty buggy, Draco took the steps into it and then turned and offered his hand to Frost. She looked at it a quirked an eyebrow up but still grabbed hold of his hand.

"Thank you," she said giving him a small smile as she sat next to Blaise.

"So, Frost, what you your plan once we get to Hogwarts, will you be joining the Gryffindor table or sitting with your _famiglia_?" Her brother asked as the carriage jerked into motion down the uneven road.

"Do not worry your pretty little head _fratello_, I have a plan." She said as she rested her head on her brother's shoulder, happy to be this close to him even after years of separation.

She assumed it was due to the fact that they were twins, but she wasn't going to put money on it till she could do some research. Maybe the Weasley twins would let her ask them so questions about a magical twin bond.

HZDMHZDMHZDMHZDMHZDMHZDMHZDMHZDMHZDMHZDMHZDM

The Castle approached and Frost looked up with a happy sigh, this was her real home. This is where she had grown up and had spent the majority of the last 6 years. This was her final year at Hogwarts and she planned to make this year for her. No longer would she trail behind 'heroes' and do all the work for them. She would no longer be the pawn on someone's chessboard. She would be the queen, and she was ready to protect her future.

Motion stopped and the door opened, Hermione was the first out and waited for the boys to follow. Once out she wrapped her arm around her brother's offered elbow and began the walk to the Great hall.

"You guys go on in, I'm going to run to the washroom." She told the two as she branched out in the direction of the nearest bathroom. She turned the corner and waited for the first years to arrive and let a small smile loose as she heard Hagrid deliver the 11 year olds to McGonagall.

She waited and heard the same words she was old, your house will be your home. She wondered if that was actually true or if she was just unlucky or wasn't meant to be a Gryffindor. The Great Hall doors opened and Frost heard the chatter end as the first years walked in for the sorting.

She waited patiently and let out a chuckle when she once again heard a familiar song. Apparently, originality was hard to come by in Hogwarts.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if__you've__a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Now she was getting a bit impatient, but knew it was almost show time. As the names got to the end of the alphabet Frost could feel the anticipation rise and waited for Dumbledore to begin his speech.

"Welc-" That was her cue and with a load bang she walked through the doors and into the dining hall. With her chin raised slightly and her shoulders set she walked down the middle isle to the stool and hat. She tilted her head down in respect to her old head of house pointedly ignoring the old man in the purple robes with bows in his beard. She sat down on the stool and raised the Sorting hat to her head. The occupants of the hall gasped as they heard what the hat was saying for the first time.

_Why hello Miss Zabini, I was wondering when I would be able to properly sort you._

More gasps rang through the space at what that hat had said, knowing that meant the mysterious witch before their eyes was once a student at Hogwarts

"Hello Hat, I too hope that the second time around will suit me better than the first. Many things did not go right while I was in the Lion's den."

Eyes surveyed the Gryffindor table looking for faces that were missing. Many noticed a distinct lack of bushy brown hair next to the two-thirds of the Golden Trio.

_Yes, well at the time Hermione Granger belonged in Godric's house, however, I can easily see that said house would not survive having a Zabini under its care. You have hardened my dear, I can see it in you. Oh no, don't try to hide, you will not be able to, Salazar Slytherin did not help make me just so__a Occlumens__could escape me._

"With all due respect, can you just sort me know. I know where I belong, do you Hat?

_Of course, I know where you are needed what do you take me as, a vintage bookend? Better be SLYTHERIN._

Silence followed the sorting hats exclamation until the beautiful girl with the odd silver and blue hair spoke.

"Hello, my name is Frost Zabini and I am the twin to Blaise Zabini. For the past couple years, I was living a false life without my knowledge of this. I used to go by Hermione Granger, but please know that I will no longer respond to that name because it was given to me by the person who stole me as a baby from my mother. That is all. Please if you have any questions," Frost said with a sweet smile, "keep them to yourself."

Just like that the entire hall watched as her eyes closed off and she walked to her new spot next to her brother.

Needless to say, most of the population could agree with one fact, this year was going to be interesting.

HZDMHZDMHZDMHZDMHZDMHZDMHZDMHZDMHZDMHZDMHZDM

Albus could feel his eye twitch behind his glasses and he watched his plan begin to unravel. What had happened? Everything was going as planned until this day. The Granger girl was supposed to be trekking across the countryside with Potter and the Weasley boy trying to find the horcruxes.

Yet Potter was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his sidekick staring at who the used to know as Hermione Granger.

This was not supposed to happen, the Zabini family was supposed to be separated for what they did to him.

"Miss Granger, please go sit at the Gryffindor table and remove that silly glamour. You have played make-believe enough for today." He was confident that the once obedient student would just do as she was told. However, things had just not been going his way, and silver hair whipped around as the insolent girl jerked to face him.

"I plan to sit by _mio__fratello_at the Slytherin table because that is where the sorting hat placed Frost Bella Zabini." She said, her eyes flashing red just long enough for Dumbledore to become confused. Most people would connect red eyes to Voldemort, but Dumbledore knew that the eye color and outer appearance of the dark wizard was simply a series of spells he had applied himself.

So why did this slip of a girl defy all he knew. What made her so special. Staring into her eyes he tried to find out her plan. If he knew what she was going to do he could counter act it. He smiled to himself as he slipped past the castle doors she had erected to protect her young mind. Albus laughed lightly at the idea that this small chit would think she could keep him out. As he walked deeper into his find, he found himself getting colder.

Odd, he thought but did not stop, continuing past the memories he didn't care about. Muggle schooling, and dentist appointments. Books she read, magazines she saw, bullying she was effected by. Coming to Hogwarts and her memories here, he could see them all through 6th year. He went to take a step into the past summer, where he assumed everything changed but he couldn't move his foot.

_"I'm sorry, but I don't think I gave you permission to be here. You see I distinctly remember putting up walls. Most people would take that as a sign that they are not welcome. But not you, not the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore."_

The headmaster could hear the voice echoing in the now black space around him, but saw no shape to direct his sights. Annoyed with his inability to move he whipped his head around as far as he could to try and figure a way out of this mess. He tried to leave her mind but found much like his legs, leaving was not an option.

_"I'm going to let you leave, but know that next time you enter without my consent, you will never be leaving. I will make you go crazy in here, and all everyone else will see if an old man, haggard by the effects of the first war slowly escape into himself and lose his mind in the process."_

Dumbledore tried to ignore the shiver that begged to travel down his spine, as he squared his shoulders to appear stronger, steadier. And he was, right, he was stronger than this little 7th year. He had defeated Grindelwald, for Merlin's sake.

_"Oh, Headmaster__do__we really want to talk about Grindelwald, I'm sure I've done enough research to be an avid participant in the conversation. Though I guess you could give me a new perspective, see I've never been with a man before. What's it like?"_

Now Dumbledore shook, with anger this time at the cheek of this child. Who did she think she was bringing up his past like this. He went to respond and tell her off when he suddenly found himself back at the Great Hall. He was just standing in front of the professor's table unmoving, while Granger was back sitting next to Zabini and Malfoy at the Slytherin table. All the students were staring at him some with concern and some with humor, depending on which side of the hall you were sitting on.

She had left him standing like an idiot in the middle of HIS school. Rage boiled inside him as he turned to look at her making a swirling motion with her finger by her temple. He was not crazy! But that didn't stop those around her from snickering at him.

Oh, no this was not the end of this, it was barely the beginning. He would show the silly girl that he was not to be trifled with.


End file.
